freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Story (Complete)
The Rescuers’ Amazing Adventure … Bernard and Bianca had been together since they were married. For as long as they could remember, they were always loyal to each other, and they rarely backed down from risky situations. This was probably what gave them the name ‘’The Rescuers’’. They were little, no doubt, but they still were brave and determined. On a clear, moonlit night, Bernard and Bianca stood on a fence and looked at the full moon glowing from above. ‘’Oh, Bernard,’’ said Bianca as she looked at her friend. ‘’I was thinking maybe we could go on…an adventure, like we always do.’’ ‘’But where should we go?’’ Bernard asked. ‘’I don’t know,’’ Bianca replied. ‘’There are so many decisions.’’ ‘’How about meeting a wise friend?’’ ‘’Oh, wow!’’ Bianca commented. ‘’But WHO?’’ ‘’You’ll see,’’ Bernard answered. Bernard and Bianca walked to the forest together until they came to the tallest tree. Rowlet, for some reason, was in the forest. When he saw Bernard and Bianca, he flew down to meet them. ‘’Rowlet,’’ Bernard said, taking Bianca aside, ‘’I’ve heard you are serious…and of course, wise.’’ ‘’That’s me,’’ Rowlet declared. ‘’Shall I talk to your friend Bianca?’’ ‘’Oh, sure!’’ Bernard accepted. ‘’I’m sure she’d be delighted.’’ Soon, Bianca found herself in front of Rowlet. Bernard had hurried off to look at the moon some more. ‘’Is there any particular place you want to go to?’’ Rowlet asked. ‘’Well,’’ Bianca began, ‘’it’ll be lovely if I went to multiple places at once.’’ ‘’Why do you want to come to multiple places?’’ Rowlet inquired. ‘’Because the first visit might be a short one,’’ explained Bianca. ‘’I’d prefer a longer visit…at least, to one place.’’ ‘’So, you’re saying you like traveling from place to place?’’ Rowlet replied. ‘’That’s right,’’ said Bianca. ‘’Any places involving possible danger?’’ Rowlet wanted to know. ‘’Oh, no, no, no,’’ Bianca answered quickly. ‘’I wouldn’t like that at all.’’ ‘’Someplace new, perhaps?’’ Rowlet replied. Bianca smiled. ‘’Yes, indeed!’’ she cried. ‘’Well, what places where there are no danger can YOU think of?’’ Rowlet said, after some thought, ‘’There’s a library. Full of wonderful, happy books. You and Bernard might like that.’’ ‘’I’d be delighted to go!’’ Bianca replied. ‘’Right…and you said you didn’t want to visit just one place, right?’’ ‘’Actually, I said I didn’t want a short visit.’’ ‘’Whatever number you choose,’’ Rowlet said, ‘’long or not, you’ll be happy nonetheless.’’ ‘’I admire your wisdom,’’ Bianca remarked. ‘’Yes, thank you,’’ said Rowlet. ‘’And I hope you and Bernard stay safe.’’ ‘’We will!’’ Bianca promised, and then raced back to tell Bernard. Bernard was still looking at the moon. ‘’I’m ready now!’’ Bianca called. Bernard jumped down from the fence and said, ‘’All right. Let’s go.’’ … Bernard and Bianca soon found themselves in Ponyville. Then, they met Pikachu and little Spike, playing ball. Bianca waved to them, and Pikachu noticed right away. ‘’Oh, hello! We didn’t know you were there,’’ said Pikachu. ‘’I’m Bianca, and this is Bernard,’’ announced Bianca. ‘’I’m Spike!’’ cried Spike. ‘’You must be Pikachu, right?’’ Bianca asked. ‘’Oh, yes! How did you know?’’ replied Pikachu. ‘’Oh, I don’t know.’’ ‘’Have you ever noticed,’’ Bernard piped up, ‘’that Spike looks smaller than you?’’ ‘’He is?’’ Pikachu said, amazed. ‘’It sure looks that way,’’ Bianca replied. ‘’But…we came here for a long adventure.’’ ‘’Bianca decided to go to a library,’’ Bernard told Pikachu and Spike. ‘’What are we doing in a library?’’ asked Spike, confused. ‘’We’re entering a book…’’ Bianca said. ‘’…which would be quite magical,’’ Bernard finished. ‘’Cool!’’ said Spike. ‘’I’ve never been in a book before,’’ Pikachu added. ‘’Oh, you’ll soon see how wonderful it feels,’’ Bianca promised. … The friends finally arrived at the library! A librarian, whose name was Jeff, came up next to them. ‘’Hi there,’’ Jeff greeted. ‘’You must be looking for a book.’’ ‘’We are!’’ Bianca confirmed. ‘’Which one should we choose?’’ Bernard wondered. Jeff took out a book about landmarks. ‘’This one looks interesting,’’ he decided. ‘’What do you think?’’ The others looked at the book thoughtfully. ‘’I like it!’’ approved Pikachu. ‘’Great book!’’ Spike marveled. ‘’Get ready,’’ Jeff told the travelers. ‘’This book would soon turn magical….’’ Jeff was right. The book emitted a flash of blue light. Instantly, the travelers started to enter the book. Finally, it was official: They were in the book and ready for a great adventure. ‘’Where should we go first?’’ asked Bianca. ‘’Wait a minute,’’ said Spike. ‘’What did Jeff mean when he said ‘landmarks’?’’ ‘’I think he means places like the jungle, grassland, tundra, and desert,’’ Bernard guessed. ‘’Boring!’’ Spike proclaimed. ‘’How about something more exciting?’’ suggested Pikachu. Bianca sighed. ‘’Okay, but I’m glad we’ll still get a chance to go on a long adventure,’’ she agreed. So the travelers ended up leaving the book right then and there. ‘’What, that book wasn’t so good?’’ inquired Jeff. ‘’No,’’ Spike said. ‘’Can you find another one?’’ Pikachu asked. Jeff tried to look for a more exciting book. Finally, he took out a book called ‘’The Ugly Duckling.’’ ‘’Let’s go!’’ Bianca cried. So the Rescuers and their new friends entered that book, too. Surprisingly to them, there was also an ocean. ‘’Let’s see that duckling who’s ugly,’’ Spike said. ‘’Oh, of course,’’ Bernard realized. ‘’We’re in a book called ‘The Ugly Duckling’.’’ The travelers walked for a while. Then, they came across a mother duck, who was sitting on her eggs. ‘’Hello,’’ greeted the mother duck. ‘’My babies will hatch soon.’’ Bernard, Bianca, Pikachu, and Spike waited. Then, they started to hear some crackling noises. Excitedly, the mother duck moved aside to see her babies start to hatch. ‘’Here we are, Mother!’’ the baby ducks cried when they all hatched. ‘’Oh, what beautiful babies,’’ Pikachu said tenderly. Mother Duck then noticed that one egg was different from the others. Instead of its usual white color, it was blue. That egg started to crack. And out of it came an ugly duckling! The baby ducks stared in shock at the new arrival. They had thought that there was one more duck exactly like them. While the other ducklings were yellow, the ugly duckling was white. Yet he still smiled up at his mother, waiting to be adored. All that hope soon faded away, though, when the yellow ducklings started to laugh. ‘’Where’s the yellow color?’’ one duckling taunted. ‘’You must’ve been sent here by mistake,’’ another duckling added. ‘’Oh, how awful!’’ gasped Bianca. ‘’They’re teasing him,’’ Spike observed. ‘’Not very nice!’’ Pikachu said. Mother Duck immediately sent her yellow ducklings away, leaving the ugly duckling all alone. Indeed, the ugly duckling didn’t like the fact that he was, indeed, ugly. At least, that was what the yellow ducklings thought of him. They, in turn, were right---he was white, which wasn’t a usual color for a duckling. The ugly duckling soon began to shuffle off to think about what the yellow ducklings had told them. Bernard, Bianca, Pikachu, and Spike followed with great concern. The ugly duckling stared at his reflection in the river. ‘’I’m…not yellow…like the yellow ducklings just said,’’ he whimpered. And then, tears began to flow. They dripped down the river with little plops, accompanied by ripples every time. Pikachu remembered being this sad once before. That was when Mufasa and Sarabi stopped Simba and Nala from meeting the Pixar lamp. But, unlike the ugly duckling, Pikachu didn’t shed any tears. He just sat there, feeling terribly miserable. Compared to that past incident, the sadness was even more concerning. More tears dripped down the ugly duckling’s face as he sat there, feeling like the odd one out. ‘’Oh, ugly duckling,’’ Bianca began, ‘’why don’t you live with us? That would make you happy.’’ The ugly duckling’s face lit up. ‘’Great!’’ he exclaimed by way of agreement. ‘’You wouldn’t mind if we called you ‘ugly duckling’, right?’’ Spike asked. ‘’Cause…that’s your name.’’ ‘’I guess so,’’ the ugly duckling said, not quite enthusiastic about the idea. Even when the travelers called him ‘’ugly duckling’’, the white duck still lived more happily with them. The ugly duckling even got the chance to play some games. He began to forget about the yellow duckling’s teasing. He was sure they and Mother Duck were long gone, because he didn’t want to be teased again. … Several days later, the ugly duckling saw a group of swans. He looked at the swans closely and saw that they were…white, like him! The ugly duckling felt like he fitted in. Then some cygnets, who were also white, swam up to the scene. ‘’Look at that!’’ the ugly duckling said to the travelers as the swans sang a beautiful song. ‘’I found some new friends!’’ ‘’What are they?’’ Bianca asked, interested. ‘’Some swans and cygnets!’’ explained the ugly duckling. ‘’I fit in quite well!’’ ‘’They’re white,’’ Pikachu pointed out, ‘’like you.’’ ‘’Right!’’ the ugly duckling cried. ‘’Well, I’m sure your new friends would like you,’’ Bianca replied. ‘’They would!’’ the ugly duckling exclaimed before jumping into the river. Quacking with merriness, the ugly duckling swan and flapped with the cygnets. ‘’Touching,’’ Spike commented. ‘’Very touching,’’ Bernard agreed, who was also staring at the happily quacking ugly duckling. So Bernard, Bianca, Pikachu, and Spike left the ugly duckling behind. They were all as happy as the ugly duckling, because they knew that the ugly duckling had found some new friends at last. Jeff let them out of the book. ‘’Thank you, Jeff, for letting us be in the book,’’ Bianca said. ‘’You’re welcome,’’ Jeff answered, and then vanished from sight. … After traveling for a while, the four friends found some woods. They could see lots and lots of trees. The woods reminded Pikachu of his forest home back in the Pokemon world. ‘’Okay, guys, how about we take a little break?’’ suggested Bianca. ‘’Okay!’’ Pikachu and Spike said. The four friends went their separate ways. Bernard and Bianca nestled at the bottom of a lovely oak tree. ‘’Oh, Bernard,’’ Bianca sighed happily, ‘’do I like adventures!’’ ‘’So do I, dear,’’ Bernard agreed whole-heartedly. ‘’And just think of our adventure skills,’’ added Bianca. ‘’I bet we travel EVERYWHERE back at home!’’ ‘’Even when those two nasty crocodiles chased us,’’ Bernard put in, ‘’we couldn’t give up. That’s the way Rescuers like us are supposed to be.’’ Bianca did remember the crocodile chase, but she didn’t like to think about it. After all, she and Bernard were nearly killed trying to escape. The Rescuers sat in silence for a while. ‘’Bianca?’’ said Bernard at last. ‘’Yes, Bernard?’’ Bianca replied. ‘’I have a suggestion to make,’’ Bernard announced. ‘’Sure. What is it?’’ asked Bianca. ‘’I was thinking…’’ Bernard answered. ‘’Oh…I don’t know if you’ll like this, but…maybe we should…go on our own adventures.’’ Bianca was confused. ‘’What do you mean?’’ she inquired. ‘’You know…ah, well, tough to say, but…maybe we should…separate,’’ Bernard replied. Bianca suddenly felt sadness. ‘’Separate?’’ she echoed. ‘’Look,’’ Bernard began. ‘’I’ve never done it before…and neither have you. So…let us each take a friend and…well, go with that friend to wherever we want to go.’’ Well, that didn’t cheer Bianca up. ‘’Bernard…’’ she said. ‘’You’re saying…that we should both be…away from each other.’’ ‘’No, no, no,’’ Bernard corrected. ‘’We still have Pikachu and Spike, right?’’ ‘’I don’t care about Pikachu and Spike!’’ Bianca wailed. ‘’You’re just saying that we should be apart from each other!’’ Bianca felt tears pouring out of her cheeks. ‘’Oh, Bernard…I just can’t imagine being without you. Ever!’’ With that, Bianca buried her face in Bernard’s arms. Bernard could tell that she was about to suffer. And he hated seeing that. He decided to clarify to make things better. ‘’We’ll be apart from each other,’’ Bernard began, ‘’but we won’t literally be alone together. We’ll have one friend to keep us both company.’’ ‘’Oh…I understand that…’’ Bianca replied, still feeling tears. ‘’B-But why must we do this?’’ ‘’To experience something new,’’ Bernard explained. ‘’Traveling, with a different friend.’’ Bianca managed to say, ‘’Still…I don’t want to go without you.’’ Bernard could see that Bianca was still sad. Sure, he already said it would be a new experience, but Bianca saw this differently. She thought that she would be traveling with complete strangers. So…Bernard decided that he would have to SAY something different to be sure that Bianca felt confident enough to travel on her own. ‘’Don’t worry, Bianca,’’ Bernard comforted. ‘’Everything would be all right. We just met Pikachu and Spike a couple of days ago. You and I discovered that they were true friends. They would know if something is too dangerous to do, and they’ll stick by us. I know.’’ Bianca began to feel hopeful again. ‘’You really mean it?’’ she asked softly. ‘’Certainly,’’ Bernard said proudly. ‘’We’ll find each other again. It would not be that hard to do. We’ll just go ahead with our adventures, and eventually, we’ll rejoin each other, and all would be well.’’ Bianca was speechless with amazement. Bernard really meant it! He would find Bianca after they had had their own adventures! It was so moving to hear. ‘’Bernard, you definitely are a true friend!’’ Bianca said. ‘’I love you!’’ Bianca gave Bernard a great big hug of thanks. The Rescuers then went back to relaxing under the tree. … When all the relaxing was over, the four friends found each other again. ‘’Guess what?’’ Bianca said. ‘’I can go on my own adventure!’’ ‘’So can I,’’ Bernard added. ‘’Wow!’’ Spike commented. ‘’You’re really going to do that?’’ ‘’We are!’’ Bernard and Bianca answered. ‘’And we’re going to start right now!’’ Bianca continued. ‘’Spike, why don’t you come with me?’’ suggested Bernard. ‘’With pleasure,’’ accepted Spike. Bernard scurried up close to him. ‘’That means I’ll go with Pikachu,’’ Bianca observed. … Bernard and Spike walked along a very dark cave. They were about to meet the vulture from Horton Hears a Who. From what they had heard, the vulture once stole Horton’s beloved flower that had all the Whos inside of it. After a long, long search, Horton found it again. Stealing Horton’s flower was a mean thing to do. ‘’We’re going to do something about it,’’ Bernard growled. ‘’But how?’’ Spike asked. ‘’We can talk to him about it,’’ declared Bernard. ‘’Okay, that works,’’ said Spike. Finally, Bernard and Spike approached the vulture. The vulture was currently sleeping. When he saw the two friends, he snapped awake. ‘’What do you want?’’ the vulture asked, his booming voice ever so menacing. ‘’I was in the middle of a nap.’’ ‘’Ah, well…sorry,’’ Bernard apologized. The vulture, however, only grunted. ‘’If you want to say something, then go ahead,’’ he told Bernard and Spike. Bernard shifted slightly. ‘’Well…we have to talk to you about…how you rudely snatched Horton’s flower,’’ he admitted. ‘’Horton’s flower?’’ the vulture inquired. But then he remembered that fateful day, when he dropped Horton’s flower into a pile of other pink flowers like it and flew off laughing. ‘’Yes, I remember now.’’ ‘’The ponies back at home,’’ Spike said, ‘’they also don’t like their flowers taken!’’ ‘’Spike has a point,’’ Bernard agreed. ‘’NOBODY likes their flowers being taken from someone. Especially from you.’’ The vulture grimaced and thought for a while. ‘’But that’s what I do, for fun,’’ he finally said. ‘’You know, stealing.’’ ‘’You’re evil,’’ Spike asked angrily, ‘’aren’t you?’’ ‘’I am,’’ the vulture boomed. ‘’And, uh…you know what we are going to DO for that?’’ Bernard asked. ‘’What?’’ responded the vulture promptly. Bernard paused. ‘’We’re going to PUNISH you,’’ he decided. ‘’What?’’ the vulture asked. ‘’You can’t punish me! I’m evil! Only the evils punish people!’’ ‘’Well, well…evil or not evil, we’re going to do it!’’ Bernard said powerfully. ‘’You can’t be serious….’’ the vulture said. But Bernard already knew what to do. He pulled a barrel of fire next to the vulture’s rock, with the help of Spike. ‘’Fire…’’ the vulture grumped. ‘’So you think FIRE is going to stop me?’’ ‘’It should!’’ Bernard shouted. ‘’We’ll punish you! Once and---‘’ ‘’---for all!’’ Spike finished. Bernard now had a trick up his sleeve. He motioned for Spike to duck behind the rock. When the time was right, Spike saw his chance. ‘’Yoo-hoo!’’ Spike called to the vulture. ‘’Come and get me….’’ The vulture whirled around, but he couldn’t see Spike anywhere. ‘’Blast it, where is that troublemaker?’’ he asked, looking in all directions. Spike popped up suddenly, and he and Bernard had enough force to push the vulture to the edge of the rock. The vulture fell down, down, down, into the barrel of fire. He tried to escape, but of course he couldn’t---black feathers started scattering all over the place. Bernard and Spike knew it for sure---the vulture was done for. But, they began to think that maybe their adventure was too quick. On the other hand, they were glad they were together, and most of all, they could trust each other. ‘’I just hope Bianca is still okay traveling by herself,’’ Spike said as he and Bernard exited the dark cave. ‘’Oh, she’ll be fine,’’ Bernard reassured him. ‘’Besides, I did say we’d find each other again, and I’m sure she’s having a great time with Pikachu.’’ … Bianca and Pikachu WERE having a great time. They stopped at the edge of a dangerous cliff. ‘’Whoa, let me see what’s down there!’’ Pikachu said. Bianca immediately yanked him back. ‘’No, Pikachu, don’t!’’ she cautioned. ‘’Wh-wh-why?’’ Pikachu asked, caught off guard. ‘’That’s a cliff!’’ Bianca said, pointing to the abyss. ‘’See that? You could get badly hurt if you fall off it!’’ ‘’Oh, I see,’’ Pikachu replied. ‘’Thanks, Bianca.’’ Then Bianca and Pikachu decided to go to the ocean. Luckily, Bianca was able to find a boat for them both. They reached the shipyard and pushed the boat into the water, jumping into it soon afterwards. Two oars were also on the boat. Together, Bianca and Pikachu sat on the boat and gazed at the ocean. ‘’So what exactly is your special power?’’ Bianca asked. ‘’My special power?’’ replied Pikachu. ‘’I can create light with my lightning bolt tail!’’ ‘’A lightning bolt tail?’’ Bianca replied, shaking her head. ‘’That is quite amazing.’’ ‘’And, something else…’’ Pikachu added. ‘’What?’’ Bianca asked. ‘’I never got a chance to say sentences on television,’’ Pikachu explained. ‘’All I ever did was sounds and simple words!’’ ‘’Boy, you gotta talk sometime,’’ Bianca marveled. ‘’On television, yes,’’ Pikachu confirmed. ‘’Too bad, because you’re so cute, it would’ve been lovely if you actually said some things,’’ Bianca complained. A speck began to show on the horizon. Together, Bianca and Pikachu watched as the speck became a giant ship, getting closer and closer. Pikachu was amazed at its width. But as the boat got closer to the ship, Pikachu began to see red. He soon discovered that the red color belonged to…A WHOLE COLLECTION OF POKEMON BALLS! Pikachu was terrified---he couldn’t believe what was happening! The Pokemon balls gave the Pokemons their special power. Without them, the Pokemons would be defenseless! ‘’The balls!’’ Pikachu cried. ‘’What are you doing to the balls!?’’ The boat got even closer to the ship…and the net that held all the Pokemon balls. Pikachu, almost without thinking, leapt right off the boat and clung to the net. ‘’No, Pikachu!’’ Bianca shouted. ‘’Let go of that!’’ But Pikachu couldn’t let the Pokemon balls be taken away. He needed them---very badly! As Bianca watched with horror, the net rose higher and higher, taking Pokemon and the Pokemon balls with it. Pikachu never dared to let go of the net, even when Bianca kept trying to convince him to. Then, the net rose all the way up. Then, the entire net broke, sending Pikachu falling into the sea! SPLASH! Pikachu began to see bubbles all around him. But he was too paralyzed with fear to figure out what was going on. Soon, though, a strong force pulled him away from the area. It was a current! Pikachu struggled to come back to the area he had come to earlier, but the powerful current kept swirling him around. Pikachu lost control and found it useless to fight the current. Hardly a wonder, that the current was taking him to darker waters. But that wasn’t the end of it! The little yellow Pokemon went through a series of ocean currents, all the while trying to paddle his way back. He was no match for currents, however. Big, ominous, and persistent, they wouldn’t dare let go back to his beloved Pokemon balls. He found himself taken farther and farther away from the area where he first fell into the ocean. In fact, it was like Pikachu was being taken to the middle of nowhere! Eventually, after about an hour, the waves washed Pikachu onshore. The ever-so famous Pokemon was now unconscious, lying in the sand among some seashells. Not only was he far away from the Pokemon balls, he was also far away from Bianca! Pikachu didn’t move a muscle. Motionlessly, he lay there, never blinking an eye. … Pikachu finally woke up…but he found that things looked different. Soon, he learned why it was possible: he was in the jungle! ‘’Hello, my friend…’’ came a voice. To his great surprise, Pikachu saw Kaa! ‘’Ssso, I heard you got ssseparated from sssomeone…’’ Kaa hissed. ‘’Y-Yes, I was traveling with Bianca!’’ Pikachu stammered. ‘’Oh, the wife of Bernard, huh?’’ Kaa hinted. ‘’Yesss, I believe that’sss ssso. And what’sss your name, might I asssk?’’ ‘’P-P-Pikachu,’’ the little yellow Pokemon said, even more frightened. ‘’Aha!’’ said Kaa. ‘’You are the one, Pikachu. You are the one that’sss ssso overly popular amongssst the Japanessse animation charactersss…’’ ‘’I’m…Japanese?’’ Pikachu asked. ‘’Not exactly, but you look like it,’’ Kaa clarified. ‘’Tell me, Pikachu, why are you ssso popular? Why do you like to be the ssstar of Pokemon?’’ ‘’Because I AM the star of Pokemon!’’ Pikachu replied. ‘’Huh,’’ Kaa said. ‘’That’sss all? You jussst CHOOSSSE to be the ssstar ssso you’ll win all the popularity! I’m telling you, sssomeone ought to SSSTOP you from being ssso popular!’’ ‘’W-Who’s going to stop me?’’ Pikachu asked. ‘’I know JUSSST who to sssend,’’ Kaa answered. So Kaa whistled. Foghorn Leghorn, the big and powerful chicken, came in. ‘’Someone’s calling me!’’ Foghorn Leghorn said. ‘’Yesss, that’sss right,’’ replied Kaa. ‘’I called you becaussse Pikachu here isss getting too popular.’’ ‘’Say, sonny, I say, sonny---I don’t do evil,’’ Foghorn Leghorn said warily. ‘’Oh, come on!’’ insisted Kaa. ‘’You’re tough. You’re ssstrong. You can defeat Pikachu, no problem.’’ ‘’I’ll try, I guess,’’ Foghorn Leghorn said reluctantly. He turned to Pikachu. ‘’Now you just stop being so popular! Why do you have to take over the popularity? Seriously, you’re even more popular than me!’’ Pikachu looked at Foghorn Leghorn with worried eyes. ‘’Are you going to hurt me?’’ ‘’Correction…’’ Kaa cut in. ‘’I’m going to hypnotize you!’’ ‘’Uh, uh, uh,’’ disagreed Foghorn Leghorn. ‘’Let me do it. You always want to hypnotize. Let me handle Pikachu.’’ Kaa sighed. ‘’All right.’’ Foghorn Leghorn started trying to take down Pikachu. Frightened, Pikachu darted behind trees, but it did no good. Foghorn Leghorn was getting closer with each step. ‘’Wait up!’’ Kaa called as he slithered along. ‘’I want to watch!’’ Finally, Pikachu could hide himself no longer. Foghorn Leghorn was going to kill him with a rock! ‘’This goes to show,’’ Foghorn Leghorn boasted, ‘’that Pokemon doesn’t to be very popular!’’ Pokemon hung his head and closed his eyes. ‘’Well, see ya, Rowlet…’’ he said to himself. ‘’It was nice knowing you.’’ Luckily…Bernard and Spike came to the rescue! Startled, Foghorn Leghorn dropped the rock…and hurt his leg! ‘’Ow! Ooh! Ow! Say, sonny, I say, sonny, that hurt!’’ complained Foghorn Leghorn. ‘’Thank you,’’ said Pikachu. Foghorn Leghorn hobbled away. Kaa said, ‘’Dratsss! My plan hasss failed!’’ Then he retreated into the trees. ‘’I had a lot of fun traveling with Bernard,’’ Spike told Pikachu. ‘’You did?’’ replied Pikachu. ‘’How swell!’’ ‘’It turned out, my plan for me and Bianca to travel with one friend each was perfect,’’ Bernard said. ‘’Speaking of Bianca…where is she?’’ answered Pikachu. ‘’I don’t know,’’ Bernard replied. ‘’Last I heard, she was traveling in the ocean.’’ ‘’Here I am!’’ a feminine voice said. Bianca rushed up to Bernard, Spike, and Pikachu, glad to have found Pikachu---and Bernard---at last. ‘’You came back to me safely,’’ praised Bernard. ‘’Well done.’’ ‘’Oh, I had enough traveling for a while!’’ Bianca announced. And that was the end of the Rescuers’ new adventure with their new friends. Category:.CCCC.